halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred
Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred is a 2011 television comedy film. The film is the sequel to the 2010 film Fred: The Movie, based on the adventures of Fred Figglehorn, a character created and played by Lucas Cruikshank for Cruikshank's YouTube channel. It is a Halloween themed sequel, and it is the second film in the Fred trilogy. Jennette McCurdy, who played Bertha in the original Fred, did not return and is replaced by Daniella Monet. John Cena returns as Mr. Figglehorn (Fred's imaginary father), and Jake Weary returns to play Kevin. Supah Ninjas star Carlos Knight co-stars as Kevin's friend and partner. Pixie Lott, who played Judy in the first film, did not return and therefore her character was written out of the plot; it is revealed by Fred that they broke up and she was the one to break up with him, proving they went out following the events of the previous film. The film received negative reviews; it was, however, considered an improvement over the original. The Nickelodeon TV premiere drew 5.7 million viewers. Plot Fred goes into music class to find his favorite teacher, Mrs. Felson, has been replaced by a teacher named Mr. Devlin. Walking home from school, Fred notices a strange girl named Talia following him. Fred believes he is being stalked, but the girl just walks the same way to school as him. Spying on Devlin that night, Fred sees him burying something, which he suspects is the body of Mrs. Felson. Kevin's mother invites Fred and his mother to a party for Mr. Devlin. At the party, Fred's mother falls in love with Mr. Devlin, and Fred learns that Talia is actually Kevin's sister. The next day, Fred becomes extremely suspicious of Devlin and reaches the conclusion that he is a vampire. Mr. Devlin takes Fred's mother on a date, so Fred enlists his friend Bertha to spy on them. At a restaurant, Fred and Bertha learn that Mr. Devlin doesn't like garlic on his fries, making them all the more suspicious. Later that night, Fred's imaginary Dad brings him to a wrestling arena, where they tag team against Mr. Devlin and Kevin. Fred is horrified at school the following day to discover Mr. Devlin running a blood drive at school. He's even more worried to discover Bertha taking personal music lessons from Devlin. Fred gathers items to use as weapons against Devlin, planning to defeat him at the school piano recital. Fred arms himself with him various tools and goes on a shooting spree of garlic sauce at the recital, soaking everyone except Devlin. Mr. Devlin invites him into his house for dinner after the fiasco, so that they can bury the hatchet. Fred sets up a live video streaming from his cell phone so he can prove to his classmates that Devlin is a vampire. After showing off Devlin's living room and digging for "bodies", Fred discovers a secret butchers' room behind a wall filled with meat and bones. As Fred investigates, Devlin creeps in with a long knife and a tall head-dress. Fred then drops his phone into a pot of boiling liquid, freezing on Devlin, and the image of Devlin in his headdress causes everyone watching the video to think that he is a vampire. But after Devlin explains every weird hobby he has, Fred starts to relate to him, and he comes to realize Devlin is not a vampire, just an eccentric and cultural music teacher. Everyone at Fred's school has seen his video, which makes everyone believe that Devlin is a vampire. Fred runs to Devlin's house to apologize, but Devlin is too depressed to answer. When Fred learns Devlin has gotten fired and put up a "for sale" sign for his house, he feels guilty and decides to fix things by making everyone think he himself is the vampire. Bertha and Talia both help, as Talia reveals how much she dislikes her brother. Kevin and his friends go up to Devlin's house because they think he has kidnapped Talia. Fred walks out of the garage carrying her, threatening to turn her into a vampire. Bertha makes Kevin stab Fred, and he gets sprayed with fake blood, making everyone believe Fred really is a vampire. Devlin accepts Fred's apology, revealing that he quit his job and sold his house of his own choice, but still sees Fred as his one true friend. As Fred's mother and Devlin go out for a good-bye lunch, Fred looks at the mirror in his house and sees that Mr. Devlin has no reflection, revealing that he was a vampire after all. Cast *Lucas Cruikshank as Fred Figglehorn/Derf Nrohelggif: Fred is a socially awkward and extremely hyperactive sixteen-year-old living with his mother. Derf is a mysterious stranger who resembles the opposite of Fred. *Ariel Winter as Talia, the new girl in school and Kevin's sister, and Talia who wants Kevin to be nice to Fred. She has an obvious secret crush on Fred *Seth Morris as Mr. Jake Devlin, the new music teacher and Fred's new neighbor. *Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Hilda Figglehorn, Fred's rather insane mother. *Daniella Monet as Bertha, Fred's best friend who wears bizarre clothing, but cares little for what others think. Monet replaces Jennette McCurdy from the previous film, who was busy on other media. *Jake Weary as Kevin; a bully who lives across the street from Fred. He constantly bullies Fred. *Stephanie Courtney as Kevin and Talia's mother. *John Cena as Mr. Figglehorn, Fred's imaginary dad who appears almost out of nowhere to offer Fred advice and support throughout the film. He lives in the family's refrigerator. *Carlos Knight as Diesel, Kevin's best friend. *Matthew Scott Montgomery as Teen Manager. *Talon Reid as Kevin's Friend *Jay Jay Warren as Young Kevin *Pixie Lott as Judy. The pretty English girl who was Fred's crush then later girlfriend. But at the beginning of the movie Fred says that Judy broke up with him offscreen. (Archive footage only and singing voice heard). Cruikshank later revealed in a video on his YouTube channel that Lott's management would not let her appear in any further Fred films. Category:2011 releases Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Lionsgate Category:Direct-to-video specials